fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talia
|alias = Primal Princess(原初姫, Gensho Hime) |color = #522D80 |text = #C5B358 |name = Talia |race = Exceed |gender = Female |birthdate = Sept 11 |age = 8 |height = 2'3 5'4(Battle-Form) |weight = 23 120 |eye color = green |hair color = purple |guild mark = Lower Back |unusual features = Markings on forehead |affiliation = 35px Primal Nexus |occupation = Mage Guild Master Assistant |partner = Raisa Naruuna |base of operations = Hidden |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Chaor Daigun(Adopted Father) |magic = Aera |signature skill = Battle-Form |kanji = タリア |romaji = Taria}}Talia(タリア, Taria)Is an Exceed that was adopted by the founder and guild master of Primal Nexus, Chaor Daigun, who took it upon himself to nurture and raise her as if she was his own daughter. During her time in the guild, she grew to become a hard working and very handy individual who was later appointed to become her father's assistant in dealing with some of the issues that came up inside the guild itself. Unlike many different exceeds, she later developed the ability to expand herself into a new form that many have dubbed, her Battle-Form, which she often uses to fight against anyone that would ever attempt to take down her family and their home. Despite her connection with the guild master, many see Talia as her own person, often seeing how independent she has grown, and many have often dubbed her to be the young Primal Princess(原初姫, Gensho Hime), someone who would help look after the many creatures that want to escape the life of the cruel world and of human oppression. It is not yet known of Talia has met her parents, but often speaks of wanting to at least meet them once in her life time, despite the fact she only views Chaor as her one true father. Appearance Talia is a primarily purple Exceed. Her head has tufted fur on her ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above her green, eyes. She has a diminutive black nose on her creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-coloured marking above each eye. Her neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of her tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. In her human form, Tailia appears as a teenage girl; she is able to maintain a trim, young-and-beautiful appearance, despite her heritage. She usually has a kind, soft expression on her face. She has large, D-cupped breasts, wide and womanly hips, a shapely rear, a thin waist, long, beautiful legs, and a perfect physique. Possessing purple hair, her hair flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and emerald eyes. As she is an Exceed, Tailia still has cat ears and certain catty features; however, for attire, she wears a black tube top, along with long, detached white sleeves that have golden bangles, and a long skirt. Personality When she was first born, Talia was shown to be quite the crybaby, always wanting to be protected by her big father and feel safe in his hands, even when she couldn't feel his true skin. Despite her slow growth when she was younger, Talia showed to be quite an intellectual young exceed, already able to understand and comprehend full sentences that would normally take months for a normal exceed to learn, while she was able to fully grasp the concept in only a few weeks after being adopted by Chaor. When she got older, Talia's baby ways changed as she started to grab a better hold of her immaturity, showing the others that she could be a serious person when she needed to and often let others know what she wanted and what she would be doing with authority. Despite her serious nature in front of her guild, those who really know her allow her to drop the act and return back to her happy and goofy self, especially in the presence of her father and her sister, Raisa Naruuna, who she loves and cherishes like an older sister, giving her the kind approach that many in the guild often find to be quite adorable. When she must enter her battle-form, her entire persona takes a change for the different as she soon becomes more of a huntress, making sure that anyone in her way or that would attempt to hurt anyone in her group, would be dealt with painfully and swiftly regardless. At times, Talia's anger is shown to be a very negative aspect of this new form as she can often risk losing it, and going on a rampage that would take someone of great strength to either neutralize her or calm her down in battle. Synopsis History Equipment Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Magical Abilities' Battle-Form: Aera(翼 Ēra) is a Caster Magic that is uniquely used only by Exceed's as it allows them to generate wings on their backs, which allow them to fly. For Talia, her wing span is shown to be much larger than normal Exceed's as her magic energy has a higher concentration due to the forest's unique energy that allows her body to absorb much more than a normal exceed, allowing her to keep the wings longer and travel farther distances even when she is carrying someone heavy. It was also revealed that even in her battle-form, she has the ability to produce the wings, but only for a limited time as the energy is split by both her control to maintain the battle form and how much the Aera magic regularly uses in the process. 'Spells' Quotes Trivia *The exceed pic of Talia is based off of Purrlion from Pokemon: Black and White *It was said that Talia's battle-form was the result of learning how to control the Eternano inside her body, which resulted in an accidental transformation *Originally she believed herself to be a normal talking cat until she met other exceed's and was revealed to what she really was *Her name was taken from the DC Comics character, Talia Al Ghul Category:Phantombeast Category:Exceed Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Primal Nexus Category:Caster-Mage